1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices which are used for the irradiation of biological tissues, such as devices for the ablation of biological tissues, and more particularly to a radio frequency energy transmission system for such devices which uses ultrasonic imaging for tissue mapping.
2. Related Art
Therapeutic tissue ablation systems apply energy to a biological ablation tissue site via different energy exchange means, such as heat conduction and irradiation. These systems may employ various energy modes, such as radiofrequency, ultrasound, laser, cryogenic, and the like. Within the radio frequency (RF) range, certain microwave ablation systems are used to destroy or ablate biological tissues. In one application, a microwave ablation system is used to ablate cardiac tissues that cause irregular heartbeats or arrhythmia, avoiding the need for more risky and invasive open heart surgery. In such an application, an ablation member such as an RF antenna is incorporated as part of a catheter. The catheter is passed through the vein for access to the atrium. Within the atrium, the RF antenna is positioned at the desired location where ablation is applied.
Microwave ablation systems can also be used in treatment of other biological sites such as arteries, organs and body vessels. As an example, a microwave ablation system is used to ablate tumors in the lungs, liver, kidney or other areas of the body.
These surgical and therapeutic applications require an efficient system for the transmission of radio frequency energy to the ablating member for the delivery of energy to the target tissue site, and also require accurate location of the tissue site to be ablated. Prior art ablation catheters have been equipped with two or more electrocardiogram (“ECG”) electrodes to provide the necessary output signal for identification of the desired ablation site. It is also known to use ultrasound to provide detailed imaging of the area of interest, by positioning both an ultrasound imaging catheter and a separate ablation catheter at the site of interest. However, it is difficult to maneuver both catheters simultaneously in the limited space available in order to perform ablation therapy while imaging the area using the ultrasound imaging catheter.